


Punishment

by Lenkia



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Despair, F/M, Guilt, Naegiri - Freeform, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: "So... this is her punishment, huh?"





	

_She remembered his face when he was dragged into his execution._  
_His eyes filled with fear and shock. Sweat running down his face._  
Thunk. Thunk.  
_She did this to him, but she had to. She had to find out the truth about the mastermind._  
_But guilt choked her._  
It’s your fault. It’s your fault.  
_But she is a detective. She has her title for a reason. A sacrifice must be made._  
_She just didn’t want the boy she loved to be the one._  
_But he is alive and she almost wished that he wasn’t._  
_His eyes filled with relief and hope. An optimistic smile covered his face. Even when she betrayed him, even when he’s been stuck deep down the school for days in the smell. Even without food or water._  
_He tells her that he hasn’t lost hope yet._  
Stopstopstopstop. Don’t look at me like that! I almost killed you. Stop!  
_She smiled back weak and gives him the food._  
_She would never forgive herself. Never. Even if Naegi did._  
_Kirigiri Kyouko would punish herself til the day she dies._

She drags him to the corner of the room and tells him that he loves her.  
He blushes. He smiles.  
_Stopstopstop. Don’t. Do.That!_  
He tells her that they will make it out of here, and she nods.  
Asahina and Mitarai doesn’t pay them any attention, and she takes her chance.  
She leans in and kiss him.  
He is surprised first, but kisses back.  
Gentle, smooth, salty. Perfect.  
_Despair._  
He lets out a moan, but not in pleasure.  
They both lean out, before looking down at his stomach.  
One red stain grows bigger and bigger on his white shirt.  
He looks up.  
_Why?_  
She lets go of the handle of the knife when she suddenly hears Asahina’s loud scream.  
His eyes fills with tears, and Kyouko smiles weak.  
He asks again, his legs shaking. Almost giving up.  
She takes up her hand, and show him her braclet. Her forbidden action.  
_I’m sorry._  
He groans in pain, and collapsed on the floor. He fades away.  
Asahina pushes her away, trying to save him by pressing her hand on the wound. Mitarai asks her the same.  
_Why?!_  
Kirigiri collapse on the floor, her eyes watering as she starts to tremble.  
She starts to laugh.  
This is her punishment for betraying him before.  
This is her punishment for being a detective.  
She did it, because she have to solve this mystery.  
She did it, because she craved to see his disappointment and betrayal in his eyes. The one she wanted for years and years.  
This was her punishment.  
Her punishment is despair.

_Despair, huh? Classic._

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about, what if Kirigiri decided to kill Naegi because of her forbidden action? and wrote a little fanfiction about it.  
> Hope you enjoyed this short little story and leave a comment or a kudos!
> 
> ~Lenkia


End file.
